The Aphrodite Cabin's Curse
by CarlyWinchester
Summary: Nico is cursed by the Aphrodite Cabin. Will's the only one who can break the spell. Inspired by the anime "The Tyrant Falls In Love"


Sweat dripped down Will's cheek, his face full of concentration. Holding the tight string in his two finger, he breathed out, and released, sending the arrow flying to its target. Will smiled to himself, bringing the bow down. He spent so much time in the infirmary, it was nice to take a break for unneeded target practice.

The warm summer air blew around him, heating up his body as the bright sun shone down on him. It has been two years since the war with Gaea, and so far, no new threats have shown up. All was right in the world, until a certain daughter of Aphrodite ran up to him in a panic.

"Will!" Her voice tore through the air, bringing Will out of his peaceful state, and into battle mode.

"Piper? What's wrong?" He asked, as the older girl caught her breath.

"I was in my cabin, when I overhead my siblings talk." She took a deep breath.

"Talk? About what?"

"Nico." Will's heart palpitated.

"What about him?" He asked, in a protective tone.

"One of them, I don't know who, put a spell on him." Will took a step back, his mouth falling open.

"A spell? They put a spe-"

"Will, calm down." Will's anger and fear quickly subsided. Though he was still fuming, he was able to think straight instead of run off to find Nico.

"I don't know what kind of spell it is, they were gone before I could ask, but given that they're Aphrodite's kids, we have an idea of what the spell is about. That's why I came to you." Will was about to argue. He and Nico aren't dating, but the look in Piper's eye made him stop. She obviously thought he was the best person to help, and he won't let her or Nico down.

"Where is he?" Will managed to choke out.

"His cabin." Will nodded and took off.

"Be careful, Will!" Piper called out, as she watched him run towards the Hades Cabin.

Will's heart slammed against his chest. Sweat dripped down his chin, and the air was suffocating, but he sprinted towards his friend, fearful of whatever curse the Aphrodite kids inflicted upon him. _How can they do this?_ Will thought. _Why him._

After what felt like hours, Will arrived at the Hades Cabin, and slammed his fist against the door.

"Nico! Are you in here?" Will waited for a response, but all he heard was a small, muffled sound. He pushed the door open, and instantly spotted Nico sitting on the floor, leaning against his bed.

"Will! I told you not to come in!" Nico yelled, pain in his voice.

"Sorry, I didn't hear you. But I did hear Piper say that you were put under a spell. I also heard _her_ tell me to come help you." Will shut the door behind him, and began towards Nico, who scooted away.

Will froze. Nico held his legs closer to his chest, and looked at the ground.

"Nico, what happened? What's wrong? Do you know what the spell is?" Nico's cheeks turned slightly red. He nodded.

"Then tell me! I can help!" Will insisted, taking another step towards the smaller boy.

"It-It's nothing, okay! It's fine! I can deal with it myself!"

"Deal with what?!" Nico hesitated.

"I..uh…don't…I.."

"Nico?" Nico's cheeks turned bright red, along with the rest of his face. He wrapped his arms around his legs, pulling them closer, then let out a small gasp.

Will was about to speak, but stopped. His cheeks flushed. "Nico, does, uh… does the spell have anything to do with you p-"

"NO!" Nico shouted, throwing his hands over his ears. "Don't say it." Realization hit Will like a punch in the face, leaving two red welts on his face where his cheeks should be.

"Wait…don't tell me that the spell was supposed to make you horny."

"Shut up!" Nico yelled, his face turning redder by the second. Will sighed in relief.

"Thank gosh the spell is easy to deal with." Nico looked at Will questionably.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"Well, it's not like they cursed you to fall in love with, like, a bull or something like that. You're just a little turned on. You can easily release yourself." Nico looked at Will blankly. "Some…thing…wrong?" Will asked Nico, after a few moments of seeing Nico's confused expression.

"What do you mean "release yourself"." Nico asked.

"Jack off. Masturbate. You know." Nico's expression didn't change. "You don't know?"

Nico looked down. He shifted his legs, and sharply gasped again. He scrunched his eyebrows and bit his tongue.

"Nico, if you don't do something soon, your dick will start to hurt." Will warned Nico.

"It already started hurting." Nico mumbled, with a frown. "And I still don't know what I'm supposed to do!"

"Nico, just touch yourself." Will said, plainly. He walked towards the younger boy, and sat down in front of him. "Have you never done that before?" Nico shook his head.

"Will, I was born in the twenty's, and got out of the Lotus Casino when I was ten. Do you really I know anything about sex?" Nico snapped. Wincing, Nico took a deep breath, and pressed a hand against the bulge in his jeans. "Is it supposed to hurt this much?" Nico whispered.

"You need release. Once you cum, you'll feel so much better!" Will insisted. Thinking for a second, Will began to move closer to the Ghost King.

"What are you doing?" Nico asked with a pained expression.

"Helping." Will threw out his arm, and latched his hand to Nico's bulge.

"Wait! What are you-" Nico gasped. Will pressed his hand down, and rubbed his hand over Nico's member. Nico's mouth stayed open, and small sound escaped. Nico grabbed onto Will's arm and squeezed, when finally he released, letting out a moan as he did so. Upon realized what he did, Nico slapped is hands over his mouth, his eyes at a downcast.

Will watched Nico's chest rise and fall. He could tell that the smaller boy was obviously shaken from this experience. But then again, Will wasn't exactly sitting right.

"Nico. I'm sorry, but you're not exactly done." Nico dropped his head back.

"Are you serious?" Nico's voice cracked, and Will's heart stuttered.

"It-It'll be easier if you take your pants off. Faster and all that." Nico looked at Will. "Come on, I'm a doctor. It's not like I haven't seen a naked body before." Will admitted.

Reluctantly, Nico listened. He pulled off his shoes, then removed his loose, black jeans. With shaking hands, Nico went to the band of his boxers, and slowly dragged them off of his body, then made a quick move to cover himself from Will.

"Nico, it's okay. You can trust me. I'm only doing this to help you." Nico nodded, as Will slowly lifted Nico's hands away, and put his own down in its stead. Nico let out a cross between a whimper and a moan. Will slowly began to stroke, dragging his hands up and down the length. Nico grabbed onto Will's shoulders, and dug his nails into his shirt.

"Will, I'm about to…" Nico groaned out before shooting his cum into the older boy's hand.

"How are you feeling?" Nico didn't answer at first. After taking a deep breath, Nico whispered, "It didn't work."

Looking back down, Will saw Nico's half-hard member. "I don't get it. You got off twice."

"It didn't work." Nico repeated, his eyes watery. He hugged his legs to his chest, moving slightly away from Will.

"Hang on. I'm going to go talk to Piper. See if we can figure out what to do." Will jumped up. He raced from the cabin, leaving Nico behind. The brunette dropped his head against his knees, and sniffed. His body tremored with the feeling of violation Will left behind. He didn't blame Will for what happened, Nico mentally kicked himself for being so stupid, and feeling betrayed, but he couldn't help it. His first time being intimate was taken from his because of a stupid curse. For months, Nico has had a crush on Will. He wanted to be intimate with Will. He wanted to do the things they just did, but on his own terms, and not because Will wanted to help him. He wanted love, and all he got was a doctor's obligation. In his entire life, Nico has never felt to small.

A few minutes later, the cabin door flew open, causing Nico to flinch. For a second, he had worried that it was someone other than Will at the door, but when he saw the anxious blonde, Nico calmed down. That is, until he saw Will's expression.

"So, did you find out what we have to do?" Nico asked, afraid to hear the answer. Will nodded, and sat down on Nico's bed.

"I found Piper. I told her that we couldn't figure out how to break the spell. Don't worry, I didn't tell her what we did." Nico felt like his chest was going to explode. He needed Will to get to the point. "So, we ran to her cabin, and found a few of her siblings. Piper used her charmspeak to them to get them to tell her about the spell. We found out who cast it, and went to them. I…I know what to do, but you're not going to like it." Nico took a deep breath.

"Tell me."

"Sex." Will mumbled.

"What?" Nico asked, not hearing what Will said.

"Sex." Will said louder. Nico's heart dropped to his feet.

"W-what do you mean?! Th-there's got to be another way!" Will shook his head.

"Piper used charmspeak. If there was another option, we would know." Nico dropped his head, and wrapped his arms around it.

"This can't be happening." He said, tears welling up in his eyes.

"I'm so sorry. Is there anyone who you'd feel more comfortable doing it with? If we talk to them, I'm sure they'd understand." Nico shook his head.

"No. Nobody." Will's heart ached.

"So what are you going to do?" Nico breathed out, and shrugged.

"If you want," Will began, "I wouldn't mind helping you out with this too. But it's up to you."

"I don't know what I want to do! I couldn't think this through because I didn't get a choice!" Nico sobbed. He pulled at his hair, and Will came down and put a hand on Nico's back.

"I know and I'm so sorry. If there was another way…but there's not. You have to make due with the choice you were given." Nico sniffed.

"I know." Nico sighed. "You really don't mind?" Will smiled weakly.

"Not at all."

"Then I guess we made our choice." Will nodded. He stooed up, and extended his hand to Nico, who grabbed it, allowing Will to help him stand. Will took off his orange shirt, and dropped it onto the ground. He took off his shoes, undid his belt, unzipped his pants, and let them fall to his ankles. As he pulled off his underwear, Nico shakily pulled off his shirt. Both boys were now completely undressed.

"Nico? I just want to tell you that, if we have to do this, I want to do this properly. I don't just want to shove it in, and thrust until you cum." The mental image made the heat run into Nico's face. "I want to at least pretend that we're doing this because we want to, and not because of some dumb spell. Is that okay?" Nico nodded, feeling a bit relived.

Will took Nico's hands in his, and looked into Nico's eyes. Slowly, he leaned in until their lips were touching. At first, neither of them moved. But after a couple of seconds, Nico felt Will's tongue glide against his lower lip. Opening his mouth slightly, he felt Will's tongue push in, and move against his own.

Will broke them apart, and slowly guided Nico to his bed, and laid him down gently. Will climbed on top on the smaller boy, with one leg between his thighs. Will took Nico's trembling hand, and kissed him. He slowly brought his head up, and kissed Nico's neck, then his chest. His other hand rubbed Nico's nipple, causing the boy to moan.

Nico's eyes were squeezed shut. His chest was rising and falling at a rapid pace, keeping time with his heavy breaths. His head was turned to the side, and his hand was gripping tightly at the bed sheet. Guilt washed through Will's body. While it was his first time too, he was more comfortable with intimacy than the son of Hades. Nico hated being touched when it was someone grabbing his arm. Will hated being the one who stole Nico's first everything, and could tell Nico hated it too.

Will sat back. He put his hands on Nico's hips, and reluctantly hovered one hand in front of Nico's entrance.

"Nico, I'm about to prepare you. This will feel weird, but it will make it hurt less." Nico nodded. Will's lip quivered. He was disgusted with himself; he was disgusted with the spell, and he was cursing the entire Aphrodite Cabin, except for Piper. But even so, he pushed one finger into Nico's hole. The boy gasped. Will entered a second finger, and began moving them around, stretching the entrance in the hopes of making the next step less painful. Will pushed in the third finger. Nico grabbed his shoulders. Will moved his fingers around, massaging Nico, trying to make him a bit more relaxed.

After a few minutes, Will pulled his fingers out. Will spit on his hand, in the hopes of being able to coat his dick with something – anything to make it less painful for Nico. Will gulped.

"I'm about to go in. Are you ready?"

"Just do it." Nico's voice was hoarse and scratchy. Will bit his lip, and pushed the head of his dick into Nico's entrance. Nico gasped, and arched his back.

"Are you okay?" Will asked, gently. Nico nodded. Will pushed farther in, feeling Nico clench up as he went. Nico's finger nails dug into Will's back, causing the skin to bruise. Will was all the way in. "Tell me when you're ready for me to move."

Nico waited a moment, adjusting to the new sensation in his body. "I'm ready." Will slowly pulled partially out, then back in. With each thrust, Nico gasped and tightened his grip on the taller boy. Suddenly, as Will was thrusting, Nico let out a loud moan, and quickly covered his mouth.

"I see I found your prostate." He said, trying to hit it again. Each time he hit it, Nico elicited a moan. _At least in his misery, Nico feels somewhat good._ Will thought.

Once the boys found their rhythm, Will took one hand, and started stroking Nico's member, hoping to speed up the progress.

"You're almost there." Will told Nico. "You're almost done."

For the first time since they started, Nico looked at Will, eyes open. His eyes were wet, but he didn't cry. Instead, he brought one hand to Will's cheek, and placed it down gently. Will turned his head into Nico's hand, a wave of relief rushed over his body, knowing that Nico didn't hate him.

After a moment, Nico came, letting out a moan. Will came a few seconds later, and collapsed next to Nico, who's hand was still on his cheek.

"Are you okay?" Will asked. Nico nodded.

"Are you?" He dragged his hand to Will's eyes, and brushed away a tear. Will hadn't even realized that he had been crying. Smiling weakly, Will nodded.

"I'm fine. I'm so sorry this happened to you."

"Don't be. You weren't the one who cursed me. But I'm sorry you had to bare the curse with me."

"Don't be. I wanted to help you more than anything, even if it meant violating you and destroying the trust we've spent the last two years building."

"You didn't destroy anything! If anything, I'm the one who destroyed the trust." Nico admitted.

"But you didn't!" Nico gave a small smile.

"Then I guess we still trust each other." Will grinned. "But thank you for being there for me. Doing _this_ must not have been easy for you." Will shrugged.

"This might not be the right moment to confess this, but I've actually had a crush on you since the war. I've been in love with you since last year. I hoped that _this _would have happened eventually. However, I imagined it under different circumstances." Nico smiled.

"Me too."

"Wait, you mean-"

"Yeah." Will smiled and laughed, burring his face into the pillow.

"We should have gotten together sooner. It would have made this a lot more pleasant."

"Yeah, but at least now we know." Nico yawned.

"Tired?" Will asked.

"Exhausted."

"Go to sleep. I'll be here when you wake up." Nico nodded, closing his eyes. He laid his head against Will's chest, and fell asleep. Will smiled, kissing the top of Nico's head. He wrapped his arms protectively around Nico's shoulders, and shut his eyes as well. As angry as he was at the Aphrodite Cabin, he stopped cursing them because, as twisted as their methods are, their plan to get Nico to find the person he loved worked. And Will couldn't be happier that that person was him.

**Please Review :)**


End file.
